Sueño
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Esta es la historia de una xenite que una vez tuvo un sueño. ¿Que pasaría si un dia despertaras en el Xenaverso? ¿Que harias? Pues eso mismo le ocurre a Selene, que vivirá alguna que otra aventura junto a Xena, Gabrielle y Joxer.
1. Prólogo: La Xenite

**Esta historia no está hecha con ánimo de lucro sino para mi disfrute personal. Xena, la Princesa Guerrera y todos sus personajes son propiedad, marca registrada y copyright de Renaissance Pictures y Universal/Studios USA. Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer y Argo no me pertenecen, aunque si quisieran regalarme a Joxer no les diría que no... ^_^ el contexto de la acción y el resto de personajes salen de mi imaginación y me pertenecen a mí. Esta es una historia ajena al argumento de Xena que toma prestados sus personajes.**

**SUEÑO**

**º PRÓLOGO - LA XENITE º**

Una vez más me había quedado sin poder cumplir mi deseo. La Convención de los 11 años de Xena, en Burbank, USA había tenido lugar hacía apenas un mes. Siempre tuve presente que no conseguiría poder asistir si no se me aparecía el panteón helénico en pleno y me hacían el milagrito, pero guardé la esperanza en mi corazón hasta el último minuto. No pudo ser, España estaba muy lejos. El pelo me caía molestamente sobre la frente mientras seguía mirando en el ordenador las fotografías que habían aparecido en las páginas web y leyendo los resúmenes de los afortunados que habían podido asistir y se habían codeado con mis ídolos. *Que envidia..*. Después de toda la tarde frente al ordenador, empezaban a dolerme los ojos... estaba cansada de mirar la pantalla. Apagué el aparato y lo desconecté de la luz, lanzando un suspiro de resignación. Me dirigí lentamente hacia la estantería que albergaba mis videos caseros de Xena, tenía grabados 110 de los 134 episodios. No eran todos, pero si todos los que me gustaban de verdad. Nunca me cansaba de verlos, aunque me supiese los diálogos de memoria. Me apetecía ver alguno de la 5ª temporada... *umm los de china estarán bien.* Alargué la mano y cogí la cinta de vídeo que contenía 5 episodios. *Hoy se me va a hacer tarde... no importa, es sábado* Con paso firme y decidido me dirigí al comedor, introduje la cinta en el aparato de vídeo, tomé el mando a distancia y me apoltroné en el sofá.

Tres horas y media después, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió con un sonido característico, levanté la vista de la pantalla del televisor al escuchar una voz conocida.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces todavía levantada? ¿has visto que hora es?

- ¡Hola papá!-respondí con un deje de cansancio en la voz.- Eran las tres de la mañana y mi padre volvía de trabajar, como todas las noches.-Ya sé que es muy tarde pero mañana no tengo que madrugar. Estaba viendo la tele un rato.

- ¿Ah si? ¿y que ves?

- ¿Tu que crees?

El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor

- Xena. Otra vez Xena. No sé ni para qué pregunto.

Sonreí divertida

- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho más?

- Sólo hasta que se acabe el episodio. Quedan diez minutos.

- ¡Ah! Ése ya lo he visto... es ese del ejercito chino que tu queridísima Xena convierte en piedra...

- Sí, la historia de los guerreros de X'IAN según el xenaverso. Me gusta que te acuerdes... y le dirigí una sonrisa cómplice.- Buenas noches papá.

- Buenas noches cariño, no tardes en acostarte.

- Tranquilo, hasta mañana.

* * *

**Y después del prólogo llega... el Capítulo 1 ^_^**


	2. Capítulo 1: El Encuentro

** º CAPÍTULO 1 - EL ENCUENTRO º**

Me desperté sobresaltada por el ruido de cascos de caballo que pasaban casi a mi lado. Me parecía que había pasado la noche durmiendo sobre una roca *debo haberme quedado dormida en el sofá* pero algo me decía que aquello no era normal. Sentía la luz del sol sobre mi cara, me molestaba la luz y me estaba costando horrores abrir los ojos... finalmente lo conseguí, pero hubiese sido mejor seguir en la oscuridad... No podía ser cierto, lo que estaba viendo no era posible. Me encontraba en una especie de bosque, rodeada de árboles y vegetación espesa. Al parecer había pasado la noche allí, durmiendo sobre el frío suelo... pero aquello no tenia sentido... lo último que recordaba era la dulce sensación de estar tirada en el salón de mi casa viendo algunos episodios de Xena... ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí?

- ¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios! pero ¿que es esto? ¿me habrán secuestrado mientras dormía? ¿donde están los secuestradores?

Pronto pude comprobar que no había nadie cerca... Me incorporé como pude y miró a mi alrededor. Podía asegurar que jamás había estado en aquel lugar... sin embargo el paisaje me resultaba familiar... muy familiar... Como si lo conociera desde siempre. *Uff esto no me gusta nada* Volví a mirar en torno a mí e intenté ponerme de pié. Andando a pasos cortos me dirigí al lugar de donde procedía el ajetreo. Se trataba de un camino polvoriento... había varios hombres vestidos de cuero negro montados sobre caballos... Eran animales bellísimos. La indumentaria de aquellos hombres también me resultaba extrañamente familiar... Seguía perdida en estos pensamientos cuando sentí que varios pares de ojos se cernían sobre mí y de un modo nada amigable.

- Mirad... pero ¿que tenemos aquí?

- Parece una aldeana... pero lleva una ropa muy rara... ¿te has escapado del circo guapa?

- Umm... el mercader de esclavas nos pagará muy bien por ti... ¡cogedla!

Empecé a correr camino abajo lo más deprisa que pude, pero pronto me di cuenta que no llegaría demasiado lejos con aquel calzado... Mis mullidas zapatillas de estar por casa no eran nada útiles si de correr por el bosque se trataba... De repente, me golpeé contra algo duro como una piedra, quedé tendida en el suelo y al levantar la vista alcancé a ver que había chocado con uno de mis perseguidores que había conseguido cerrarme el paso. Los demás se encontraban a su alrededor. Fuese lo que fuese que iban a hacerme no tenía escapatoria. Y de pronto lo oí, aunque mi mente me decía que era imposible. Di media vuelta y la vi. La guerrera morena de ojos azules que había lanzado aquel grito de guerra tan característico que todavía retumbaba en mis oídos, se dirigía hacia mis agresores a la velocidad del rayo.

- Es Xena dejad a la chica ¡corred!- exclamaron los hombres.

Algunos de ellos salieron huyendo, pero otros se quedaron a enfrentar a la furibunda guerrera, *gran error* pensé yo. Estos mequetrefes no son nada para ella. Inmersa como estaba en los pormenores de la batalla, no había pensado ni en ponerme de pié, ni huir. *No, esto no puede estar pasando... es imposible* a sólo unos metros tenia a la protagonista de mi serie de televisión favorita luchando contra unos extraños guerreros que recordaban muchísimo a los malvados típicos de dicha serie. Y cuando pensé que mi terrible locura no podía empeorar, lo vi venir corriendo por el camino era... era... ya estaba casi a mi altura. La voz de Xena me sacó de la ensoñación.

- ¡Joxer ayúdala!

*No es posible, no es posible* pero lo era. El chico alto de pelo castaño y con el estruendoso disfraz además del picudo casco se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba, llegó a mi altura y se agachó.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó en tono preocupado.

No me salía la voz, ni siquiera podía moverme... aquello no...

- ¿Puedes levantarte? ¡Vamos! ¿Es que quieres que nos corten en pedazos?

- Joxer, salid de ahí ya.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que uno de los tipejos se acercaba a gran velocidad a donde nos encontrábamos, con la espada ondeando amenazadoramente. En el último segundo Xena se zafó del otro tipo con el que luchaba y se interpuso entre nosotros y la espada. Ya había visto suficiente, si seguía ahí tirada en el suelo iba a conseguir que nos mataran a todos. En un instante noté como si la fuerza volviese a mis piernas y mi cerebro volviese a tomar el control. Tomé la mano que el muchacho me ofrecía y me levanté.

- E.. Estoy bien.

- Entonces vamos, te llevare a un lugar seguro... vamos ¡corre!

No dije nada más y seguí a Joxer que me llevaba sujeta de la mano. Corrimos unos metros adelante en el camino y nos paramos junto a un árbol a descansar. A lo lejos se podía ver a Xena luchando contra aquellos tipejos... la cabeza me daba vueltas...

- Vamos, tenemos que llegar al campamento y ... ¿oye por que me miras así?

- Perdona yo... lo siento... tu tu ¿eres real?- pregunté desconcertada.

- ¿Que si soy real? Chica creo que el golpe que te diste contra ese tipo te ha hecho perder la chaveta.

- Oh claro, ya se lo que pasa. Estamos filmando ¿verdad? Bienvenida a Nueva Zelanda... Así que tu eres Ted Raimi ¿no? encantada siempre fue mi sueño conocerte. Te admiro mucho y... aunque.. bueno no sabia que dominaba tan bien el inglés... Espera un momento...si estoy hablando en español... creo... ¿me entiendes cuando hablo verdad? ¡Y sin traductor ni nada! Un momento, si hace cinco años que se dejo de filmar esta serie... ¡Oh por los Dioses! que demonios...

Joxer me miraba asustado, como pensando que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y ojalá y yo no me hubiese vuelto loca. Mientras, yo seguía hablando sola y moviéndome de un lado a otro, con la sorpresa e incredulidad que me invadían reflejadas por completo en mi cara. Así es como me sentía loca, loca de remate.

- Vamos, tranquila cuando lleguemos al campamento te sentirás mejor, y en cuanto Xena les de su merecido a esos mercenarios que te querían secuestrar los tres nos ocuparemos de ti... No te asustes.

- ¿Los ... los tres? Entonces ella también esta aquí? ¿Gabrielle esta aquí?

- Esta en el campamento... Xena y yo salimos a buscar leña para poder cocinar el desayuno... te encontramos por el camino. ¿Y como es que sabes su nombre?

- ¿Bromeas? Xena, Joxer... solo faltaba una.

- Oh.- Joxer pareció no entenderme pero no preguntó nada.- Veo que ya sabes mi nombre, mi reputación me precede. Joxer, el Poderoso a tu servicio... esto... ¿como te llamas?

- Selene, soy Selene.- estreché la mano que el chico amigablemente me ofrecía. Encantada de conocerte, tragó saliva.- Joxer *oh no puedo creer que esto este pasando. Es increíble...*

Me quedé mirándolo como una tonta, hasta que una voz familiar me volvió a sacar de la ensoñación.

- Joxer será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, Gabrielle se debe estar preguntando que demonios nos ha pasado. Tendremos que recoger más leña por el camino... Llevaremos a nuestra nueva amiga hasta la aldea más próxima. Este bosque no es seguro.

La hermosa guerrera se dirigió hacia mí, con mirada afable.

- ¿Estás bien? Te has llevado un susto de muerte. Me llamo Xena.

- -Ho-ola soy Selene. Te doy las gracias por haberme salvado de esos brutos. Yo me los encontré de repente...

- Precisamente eso quería preguntarte.. ¿que hacías sola en el bosque? Y tan temprano... ¿has pasado aquí la noche?

Xena me observaba escrutadoramente y yo la conocía lo bastante como para saber que aquello no era buena señal. Tenía que inventarme algo rápido... como fuese... y debía resultar convincente... Ahora iba a descubrir si todos aquellos años de escribir fanfics sobre la serie me habían servido para algo.

- ¿Y bien?

Xena se estaba impacientando... si no le daba una respuesta convincente la guerrera era capaz de dejarme tirada en aquel bosque... piensa piensa... decidí que lo mejor sería contar la verdad. *Pero una verdad a medias... a nadie le hace daño una mentira piadosa...*

- No.. no lo sé. Es decir cuando me he despertado estaba aquí pero anoche cuando me fui a dormir estaba en mi casa, y no recuerdo como demonios he llegado hasta aquí.

- Ya veo... ¿vives en Alinesia?

- ¿Qué? No... no soy de Grecia. Vivo en un país llamado Iberia, muy lejos de aquí, al otro lado del mar. De repente he aparecido en este bosque... ¿Crees que puede ser cosa de los Dioses Griegos? He oído muchas historias acerca de ellos... Y de ti.

- ¿Ah si? pues no creas todo lo que dicen, la mayoría de esas historias son patrañas. Aunque ahora que lo dices puede que sea cosa de Ares que quiere plantearme una nueva treta o de Afrodita a la que se le haya ido la mano con algún hechizo amoroso defectuoso... Bueno, no podemos descartar nada ni a nadie. De momento lo más seguro será que te quedes con nosotros. Así estarás a salvo mientras pensamos en la forma de devolverte a tu casa. Bueno vamos, que con la barriga vacía se piensa muy mal.

Xena empezó a caminar y yo la seguí, acompañada de Joxer.

- Enseguida me he dado cuenta de que no eras Griega.- le hizo notar el chico

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues porque vistes de forma muy rara...

Tras este comentario eché un vistazo a mi ropa. Me sentí morir al comprobar que llevaba puesto el pijama de invierno blanco con estampados de vacas bailarinas y las zapatillas de andar por casa... *Que vergüenza... Aunque también es verdad que siempre habla quien tiene que callar.*

- Pues tu tampoco es que vistas demasiado a la moda...- le espeté herida en mi orgullo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Que quieres decir?

- Vamos Joxer... deja en paz a la chica. Y tienes razón Selene, mi amigo debería cambiar de vestimenta...

Joxer hizo un mohín pero no dijo nada

- Estoo Xena, creo que debería cambiarme de ropa... la que llevo no es demasiado adecuada...

- No te preocupes. Pasaremos por Alinesia después de desayunar. En el mercado podrás comparte algo que te guste.

Y con esto, seguí a mis ídolos televisivos por aquel bello bosque, que parecía directamente sacado de la pantalla del televisor, y por enésima vez pensé que era imposible que todo aquello estuviese pasando realmente.

Minutos más tarde llegamos al campamento, donde encontramos a Gabrielle que se mostró sorprendida de ver llegar a sus amigos a esas horas y conmigo. Una vez supo todo lo que había pasado, la sorpresa se convirtió en comprensión y simpatía hacia mi. *Es como en la serie* pensé, *Gabby es la más cálida de los tres.* Durante el desayuno, Xena me puso al corriente de que había sido reclamada por el rey de Eosia, la ciudad dedicada a la Diosa Griega Eos, porque sospechaba que alguien pretendía robar el sagrado Zafiro de Eos. Y que allí se dirigían. Mi problema por tanto, debía esperar. Mis conocimientos sobre mitología griega bullían de un lado a otro en mi cabeza... y ni corta ni perezosa solté:

- Xena, ¿te refieres a esa joya que se encarga de otorgar su brillo al lucero del alba?

- Sí.- contestó Gabrielle.- según cuenta la historia, el zafiro pertenece a la Diosa Eos que se encarga de que todos los días amanezca. Según cuenta la leyenda es representada como una diosa cuyos dedos color de rosa abren las puertas del cielo al carro del sol. Pertenece a la primera generación divina, la de los Titanes y es hija de Hiperión y Tía y hermana de Helio (el Sol) y Selene (la Luna)...

- Un momento, repite eso último que acabas... ¿has dicho que es hermana de Selene?

- Yo llevo su nombre... quiero decir, que mis padres me lo pusieron por la leyenda de la Diosa Lunar.-aclaré.

- Y también es cierto que llevas el nombre de la Diosa de las Amazonas porque Selene es otro nombre que designa a Artemisa. Por eso al iniciar a la reina, las amazonas aúllan a la luna en la ceremonia...

*Jejeje he visto ese episodio y es muy divertido* pensé

- ¡Que casualidad!- exclamó Joxer.

Xena nos miró a todos muy seriamente

- No, quizás no sea una casualidad. Justo cuando andamos metidos en este encargo, Selene aparece desde la nada, traída hasta nosotros por no se sabe que poder o fuerza superior y encima resulta que lleva el mismo nombre que la Diosa de la Luna Griega. Nuestro deber es velar por la seguridad del zafiro, como nos ha pedido el rey, pero Selene tiene que venir con nosotros porque es posible que sea la única forma de que pueda volver a su hogar.

En cuanto hube terminado de ayudarles a recoger el campamento y a cargar las alforjas de Argo, nos dirigimos a la aldea de Alinesia donde ellos querían comprar unas cuantas provisiones para el camino y yo podría comprarme algo de ropa. Tras esta breve parada en la aldea proseguimos nuestro camino hacia Eosia. Después de todo lo que Gabrielle y yo le habíamos contado, la prioridad de Xena era llegar a esa aldea cuanto antes porque desde hacía rato tenía un mal presentimiento. Gabrielle y yo nos habíamos quedado un poco atrás mientras Joxer intentaba seguir el paso rápido de Xena, y de vez en cuando se volvía a observarnos.

- Me ha sorprendido mucho que supieses tanto acerca de nuestros Dioses y más sin ser de por aquí.

- Bueno, es que me gustan mucho las historias, sobretodo las de Dioses y héroes. Me encanta que me cuenten historias, y también escribirlas. Sé que Xena es una gran heroína porque he oído hablar mucho de ella y que tu escribes pergaminos en los que cuentas sus hazañas.

- ¿Y como sabes tu todo eso?

*Ay madre que me he ido de la lengua... a ver Sele, piensa a ver como sales de esta...*

- Porque te he visto antes guardar unos pergaminos y un tintero en una de las alforjas de Argo *Sí, buenos reflejos*

- Ah...

- Y entonces he deducido que escribes historias, como yo. Lo otro son rumores que corren por ahí de las cosas que hace Xena y que va a todas partes acompañada de una chica rubia que hace crónicas de sus andanzas.

- Sí, es cierto que la fama de Xena crece de forma desmedida en los últimos tiempos... pero no pensé que hubiese llegado hasta Iberia, un país tan alejado... ¿has oído Xena?- gritó Gabrielle a su amiga.- ¡Ya eres famosa en todo el Mundo Conocido!

- ¡Y gracias a tus historias lo seré aún más!- la princesa guerrera lanzó a su amiga una mirada que parecía querer decir *Sinceramente Gabrielle, no sé porque te empeñas en escribir todo lo que hago*

- Gabrielle, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Me ¿me dejarías leer alguno de tus pergaminos?

*Me he atrevido a pedírselo... me muero de la curiosidad por saber que tan fieles fueron los guionistas de la serie al material original... aunque visto lo que he vivido hasta ahora parece que fueron casi milimétricos, porque todo todo es igualito que en la serie. Hasta ellos tres* pensé mirando con ternura y admiración a mis tres ídolos televisivos y recién estrenados amigos. *Esto es 100 veces mejor que una convención de fans. Cuando se lo cuente a mis amigos xenites... nadie me va creer*

- ¿Quieres leerlos?

- Sí si me lo permites. Me haría mucha ilusión.

- Desde luego, cuando paremos a descansar elige el que tu quieras. ¿Sabes una cosa? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Me acabas de decir que eres bardo.

- Bueno... tanto como bardo... me defiendo escribiendo algunas historias... *he estado a punto de decir fanfics*

- Vamos a hacer un trato. Tu vas a escribir el pergamino de esta aventura de Xena, que al fin y al cabo también es tu propia historia. A cambio, yo te dejo leer mis pergaminos.

- ¿Quieres que yo escriba sobre lo que nos está pasando? pero... yo no podría... soy incapaz de llegar a tu estilo...

- Pero eso da igual, tengo curiosidad por ver en acción a una bardo Ibérica. Eres la primera que conozco y será divertido. Si tienes alguna duda me la puedes preguntar sin ningún compromiso... ¿aceptas?

- Está bien, acepto.

Le estreché la mano a Gabrielle y las dos sonreímos *esto va a ser divertido* pensé yo.

- Los escritos de Gabby son excelentes, pero me apetece mucho leer lo que escribas, Selene.

- Vaya, gracias Joxer. *¿Por que estaba evitando hablar con él?¿Acaso no había soñado siempre con conocerle? Con conocerles a todos pero sobretodo a él... precisamente por eso me sentía casi incapaz de articular las palabras cuando él estaba cerca. Creía que podía desmayarme en cualquier momento como una tonta*

El chico seguía hablando.

- Por cierto, perdona lo que te dije esta mañana sobre tu ropa. Ahora que te has vestido con esa falda y esa camisa estás muy guapa.

- Vaya... gracias *Me ha dicho que estoy guapa* sonreí y eché un nuevo vistazo a mi indumentaria. Había elegido una camisa azul claro con ribetes de cuero en las mangas que formaban unas cenefas preciosas, la falda era de algodón, larga y de color morado claro y de zapatos llevaba unas sandalias de cuero que me facilitaban el proceso de caminar. Me sentía muy a gusto, como si siempre hubiese vestido así. De momento, no echaba en falta mi ropa de fibra sintética del siglo XXI.

Levanté de nuevo la vista al frente y seguí andando tras la estela de Xena con Gabrielle y Joxer a mi lado.


	3. Capítulo 2: El Robo

**º CAPÍTULO 2 - EL ROBO º**

Sería cerca de mediodía cuando llegamos a Eosia, la aldea bullía de gente que se agolpaba en la plaza escuchando a un hombre que daba un discurso. Por la pinta que llevaba, deduje que debía ser un sacerdote. Nos acercamos un poco más y mezclándonos con la pequeña multitud escuchamos al anciano seguir con su perorata.

- [...] Por lo tanto mañana se celebran las sagradas fiestas en honor a Eos y hemos de estar alerta, pues como ya debéis recordar se me ha avisado de que podría producirse un atentado contra el sagrado Zafiro de Eos. El rey me ha dicho que ya se ha puesto en contacto con alguien para evitar que esto suceda, de todas formas toda precaución es poca y os ruego a todos que estéis atentos durante la festividad y si vieseis algo o a alguien sospechoso lo comunicaseis de inmediato [...]

Xena dirigió una mirada preocupada al sacerdote vociferante y a la multitud concentrada.

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que hablar con el rey.

No tuvimos problemas para ser recibidos en palacio, pues nos estaban esperando. El rey amablemente nos hizo partícipes de la nota amenazadora que había recibido y que rezaba así:

"Habitantes de Eosia, la festividad en torno a la Diosa ha sido maldecida. La noche anterior a la proclama festiva será la última que verá el brillo del lucero del alba en el firmamento. Nunca más volveréis a saber de vuestra preciada joya."

- Según la leyenda, si el Zafiro es robado de su pedestal en el templo de la Diosa, la luz del lucero del alba no se restablecerá jamás si la joya no es devuelta a su lugar. Esa estrella es vital para manejarse en un cielo nocturno. Es un punto clave en los mapas celestes, de navegación... Mucha gente va a estar perdida si el lucero pierde su brillo. Además los habitantes de Eosia se sentirán muy desgraciados, y temerán el castigo de la Diosa, el caos se apoderará de mi reino y sufriremos la terrible venganza de Eos. No podemos permitir que la joya sea robada, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda Xena.

- Entiendo la situación. Mis amigos y yo haremos lo que sea necesario para ayudaros. Rey Egeus, ¿podéis mostrarnos el templo?

- Claro, podemos ir ahora mismo si lo deseáis

El rey se hizo acompañar de su guardia y junto a nosotros se dirigió al templo. Era una construcción preciosa, yo no recordaba haber visto nada así en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera los templos del foro de Roma podían compararse a aquel templo, que estaba contemplando en su época de esplendor. Sin embargo, lo mejor me esperaba al cruzar el umbral. Allí me aguardaban altares de mármol blanco con dibujos y cenefas que representaban escenas del mundo antiguo. En el techo, una representación casi milimétrica de la bóveda celestial, con todas las estrellas doradas y el cielo de un profundo azul oscuro. Hubiese jurado que las estrellas eran de oro y el cielo de lapislázuli. En el centro, se alzaba la imagen de una mujer bellísima. En la escultura destacaban sus dedos, de un tenue color rosado, que llamaban poderosamente la atención. Aquella era sin duda Eos. Tras el altar mayor, había una especie de pedestal rodeado de unos brillantes cristalitos azulados. En el centro de la estructura se encontraba dispuesto una especie de cojincillo, que debería haber albergado algo importante... al parecer el Rey Egeus debía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, porque presa de una terrible excitación empezó a gritar desesperado:

- ¡El Zafiro! ¡Por los Dioses! ¡El Zafiro sagrado... no está!

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ha mirado bien?

Como única contestación el rey dirigió a Joxer una de esas miradas que matan. Xena y Gabrielle se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba, cerca del pedestal. El rey Egeus me acababa de alcanzar.

- Así que este es el lugar donde normalmente permanece el Zafiro ¿verdad?

- Sí así es. Parece que el mecanismo de alarma no ha saltado pero ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Cómo funciona el mecanismo?

Gabrielle había formulado la pregunta por mí.

- Se supone que si alguien realiza un ligero movimiento cerca de esos pequeños cristalitos azules, esas puntas de flechas de ahí arriba atrapan la mano del ladrón. Con solo rozarlos, el mecanismo surte efecto.

Xena rozó con la mano una de las pequeñas hileras de cristalitos y al instante, la plataforma de puntas de flecha cayó sobre el pedestal incrustándose sobre la madera finamente tallada.

- ¡Ouch! no debe ser agradable...

- Desde luego...

- Esto es muy extraño... Justo antes de vuestra llegada Gresius, el sacerdote del templo, me ha comunicado que el Zafiro estaba a salvo. Después se dirigió a dar el sermón de anunciación de la jornada festiva... Según él todo estaba en orden.

- Pues tendremos que hablar con ese Gresius, y si es cierto que el robo se acaba de producir, debemos darnos prisa. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más difícil será dar con los ladrones...

Desde la entrada del templo se oyó la fuerte voz de un hombre retumbar por toda la estancia.

- Yo soy Gresius acabo de oír que alguien quiere hablar conmigo ¿Qué queréis de mí?

Xena se acercó al sacerdote tomando las riendas de la conversación. Se presentó y empezó a contarle al anciano todo lo que había pasado y quienes éramos nosotros. A medida que ella seguía hablando, parecía que al hombre iba a darle algo. Sobretodo cuando llegó a la parte de la terrible desaparición de la joya que acabábamos de presenciar.

- Pero... ¡esto es inaudito!- exclamó el hombre acercándose al pedestal lo más deprisa que sus cansadas piernas le permitían.

- No lo es tanto si tenemos en cuenta que en la nota amenazadora ponía claramente que la joya iba a ser robada hoy.- expuse con vehemencia.

- Es cierto.-confirmó Gabrielle.- Hoy es el día de la proclama festiva, por tanto si no recuperamos el zafiro, la noche anterior será la última que haya visto brillar el lucero del alba en el firmamento. Tal y como rezaba el mensaje.

- Entonces no podemos quedarnos aquí parados. Tenemos que hacer algo.

- Gresius, ¿el templo tiene alguna salida trasera?

- Creo recordar que si... pero no puede ser que hayan conseguido entrar por ahí. Sólo yo conozco esa salida.

- Guíanos

El anciano sacerdote nos condujo a través de altares de mármol blanco hasta la pared posterior del templo y lo que parecía una misteriosa puertecita marrón. Si no nos hubiese indicado donde estaba, nos habría pasado totalmente inadvertida. Al darle un pequeño empujón, se abrió completamente y resultó más que obvio que los ladrones habían escapado por allí. Nos miramos en shock durante unos segundos, me despedí del sacerdote que seguía mirándonos algo desconcertado y franqueamos la puerta con rapidez en pos de Xena que ya había salido tras la pista.

Llevábamos dos días viajando en pos de los ladrones. Habíamos pasado por valles, aldeas y bosques en pos de la joya sagrada. Habíamos pasado por muchísimos lugares que jamás en mi vida habría soñado y sabía que nunca volvería a ver. Yo seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de encontrarme en aquel lugar, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo me acostumbraba a mi nueva vida si así es como debía llamarla. Ahora y desde hacía un rato, seguíamos a Xena en silencio, nadie parecía tener demasiadas ganas de hablar, se notaba en el ambiente. La guerrera seguía el rastro con pasmosa facilidad. Era todo un acontecimiento verla en acción en vivo y en directo.

- Nos llevan varias horas de ventaja. Pero si seguimos adelante pronto les alcanzaremos.- nos comunicó mientras atravesábamos un espeso bosque.

*Es un consuelo...* pensé yo.

De pronto, y sin que apenas nos diésemos cuenta, se había hecho de noche, todavía no había rastro de los ladrones, o eso era lo que yo creía. Entonces, Xena detuvo su marcha frenética y nos pidió silencio. Nos escondimos tras unos matojos. Ante nosotros aparecía una explanada y al fondo, lo que parecía la entrada de una misteriosa cueva. Un insondable y misterioso agujero negro que se perdía en la inmensidad de la oscuridad.

- Parece la entrada al Tartaro- expresó Gabrielle en un susurro.

- Xena ¿sabes donde estamos?- pregunté yo muerta de miedo.

- Si, es la cueva de Idmon, esta atravesada por un río de lava, la montaña es un volcán...

- ¿La cueva de Idmon? ¿La travesía del conocimiento? Xena, según la leyenda la gente desaparece al entrar en esa cueva. Nadie sabe a donde conduce porque nadie ha vuelto para contarlo.¿Estas segura de que se han metido ahí?

- Claro que estoy segura Gabrielle. Precisamente por la leyenda que rodea a este lugar, es perfecto para ocultar su guarida. Al lado de un enorme río de lava, y en un lugar al que nadie se atrevería a entrar ni por todo el oro del mundo. ¡Es perfecto!

- Sí, perfecto. -aseveró Joxer con vehemencia.-Nadie seria lo suficientemente loco para seguirles. Excepto nosotros...

- Esperad, esperad... ¿vamos a entrar ahí? No quiero sonar cobarde pero ¡es peligroso! ¡hay lava ardiente y ladrones enfurecidos ahí dentro!- mi alma de acomodada chica de ciudad del siglo XXI había hablado.

- Selene tenemos que hacerlo. Debemos recuperar el zafiro. Entrando ahora corremos menos peligro ya que contamos con el factor sorpresa. Pero si no quieres venir puedes esperarnos aquí...

Estaba muerta de miedo y la oferta de Xena era tentadora pero... no había venido aquí sólo para mirar. Se me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de vivir junto a Xena una de sus aventuras y no iba a renunciar a ello. Por supuesto que no...

- Voy con vosotros.- expresé con vehemencia.

- Buena chica, no esperaba menos de ti.

Xena me dio una reconfortante palmadita en la espalda.

- No tengas miedo, Sele. Yo te cuidaré.- expresó Joxer con afecto

- Gracias.- contesté más animada.

Juntos empezamos a caminar hacia el agujero negro. La verdad es que nuestro triste fuego iluminaba mas bien poco. Pero era lo único con lo que contábamos. Al cabo de un rato se borró la entrada a la cueva y la oscuridad lo ocupó todo. Avanzábamos en silencio y no veíamos mas que el leve iluminado de la antorcha de Xena pues no habíamos encontrado recomendable traer más luz por miedo a que nos descubrieran. De pronto, la estancia quedo iluminada por un fuerte resplandor anaranjado. Y al asomarnos al vacío observamos el río de lava que estaba cruzado por un puente de madera. Sin duda era obra de la banda de malhechores que poblaban la gruta. Era una construcción humana. Nada natural podría haberle dado forma a eso. En ese momento, la morena guerrera dijo:

- Me parece que he visto algo, quedaos aquí.

Y se lanzó como una fiera enfurecida sobre el puente de madera y cuerda, cruzándolo como una exhalación y perdiéndose en la negrura de la cueva al otro lado.

- ¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudarla!

- Pero Gabby, Xena ha dicho que la esperáramos aquí

- Debe haber visto que los ladrones se esconden tras el puente, vamos lo cruzaremos en un momento, yo podré ayudarla mientras vosotros esperáis junto a la entrada, al otro lado. No perdamos tiempo.

Dejamos atrás la seguridad de la roca firme, y a la tenue luz anaranjada de la ardiente lava que chisporroteaba a nuestros pies, los tres nos dirigimos con paso firme y lento hacia donde Xena había desaparecido solo unos segundos antes. Justo tras dar mis cuatro primeros pasos empecé a percibir que aquello no iba bien. Tuve como una corazonada de que era mejor dar media vuelta y cuando nos encontrábamos justo en la mitad del puente una voz profunda, horrible y monstruosa gritó:

- ¡Ahora, ya les tenemos. Cortad las cuerdas!

Empezamos a correr hacia delante, intentando alcanzar el otro lado, pero pronto comprendimos que era tarde, no lograríamos llegar antes de que el puente se derrumbase. El puente de madera y cuerda zozobró peligrosamente y empezamos a zarandearnos. Si no hacíamos algo rápidamente caeríamos dentro de la ardiente lava. Yo perdí el equilibrio y me agarré a un cabo de cuerda como pude a duras penas... cuando mas desesperada me sentía, creyendo que nunca lo iba a contar, una mano me sujetó con fuerza convirtiéndose en mi única unión con la vida. Al mirar hacia arriba en plena confusión y pánico descubrí la mirada marrón y sincera de Joxer que a duras penas me sostenía desde el borde del precipicio, impidiendo mi caída. No me paré a pensar como había conseguido Joxer llegar al otro lado y mucho menos como había logrado sujetarme. Sólo invertí todas mis fuerzas en apoyar los pies en la pared de roca y ayudar como fuese a que Joxer me izara, como de hecho logró. Una vez tuve los pies sobre roca firme, miré a mi alrededor a tiempo para ver que Xena sobrevolaba el mar de lava como una exhalación, su látigo pendía de un saliente y ella se deslizaba a un lado y otro. Al volverme observé que Gabrielle combatía a algunos ladrones y Xena finalmente se descolgó de la orilla opuesta y se unió a la lucha. Comprendí que Xena había llegado en el momento de salvarnos. Ambas mujeres hacían retroceder a sus oponentes hacia la salida de la roca y pronto, la batalla se perdió de mi campo de visión.

- Xena subió a Gabby y fueron tras los ladrones, a mi me dejaron a este lado para salvarte, no querían meterte en la pelea.- me aclaró Joxer al observar mi cara sorprendida. Había salvado mi vida pero me reconcomía por dentro el estarme perdiendo la batalla colosal que se sucedía a escasos metros de mi.

Mi cerebro ató cabos con presteza, nos habían tendido una trampa. Al vernos llegar, uno de ellos se había mostrado ante Xena huyendo hacia las profundidades de la cueva. Los demás habían permanecido ocultos en unas repisas que formaba el techo de la cueva. Justo cuando nos tuvieron donde querían, sobre el puente, habían cortado las cuerdas y nos habíamos encontrado en una situación más que delicada. En ese momento me puse a pensar en la manera que tendríamos de cruzar el mar de lava ahora que el puente era historia. Y justo cuando empezaba a no encontrar salida para aquella situación aparecieron Xena y Gabrielle con una plataforma de madera. La colocaron justo frente a nosotros, y nos aprestamos a atravesarla y salir de allí. Ya habíamos tenido suficiente acción para ese día.

Acampamos en el claro del bosque que había frente a la cueva, y decidimos emprender el camino de vuelta a Eosia por la mañana.

- La banda de Tresius ya está a buen recaudo. Los llevaremos a la aldea para que reciban su justo castigo. Y devolveremos esto a sus legítimos propietarios.-dijo haciendo brillar el zafiro en su mano.

- Sí, es mejor que hagamos noche aquí. Haremos turnos para vigilar a estos indeseables, Selene y Joxer haced la primera guardia, después despertad a Gabrielle y ella me despertará a mí. ¡Que tengáis felices sueños!

Al cabo de un rato de estar a solas, por fin me empecé a sentir con fuerzas para entablar una conversación con mi salvador.

- Emm... Joxer quería darte las gracias, tu me has salvado la vida y quería... quería darte las gracias. Muchas gracias.

- Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo, ya sabes somos héroes. Es nuestra obligación.

Sonreí abiertamente ante este último comentario.

- Joxer, creo que tu no eres un héroe como los demás.

Pude ver como un atisbo de tristeza afloraba tácitamente a su mirada. Así que proseguí mi discurso con toda la rapidez de la que fui capaz.

- Lo que quiero decir es que para mí eres el mejor de los héroes. Porque siempre estás ahí cuando tus amigas te necesitan y siempre estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ellas. Arriesgas tu vida aunque en el fondo de tu corazón sepas que no posees los suficientes recursos como para salir con bien de la situación. No te importaría morir si ellas pudiesen vivir y su vida dependiese de ti. Eso es lo más grande del mundo. Eres bueno, fiel, de confianza y valiente cuando debes serlo, aunque haya gente que solo vea tonterías, inconsciencia y osadía sin sentido en tus acciones. Para mí tu siempre serás un héroe y el mejor amigo que nadie podría tener.

Pude ver como lo que acababa de decir le había dejado sin palabras.

- Selene, yo... nadie, nunca... Bueno quizás las chicas no me lo hayan dicho con palabras pero siempre he creído...

- Sí, creo que ellas sienten algo parecido, pero no es fácil expresar este tipo de cosas. Yo no tengo tanto tiempo y no quería irme sin decírtelo. Puede que no hubiese tenido otra oportunidad.

- Gracias, Sele yo... nadie me había dicho nunca algo así. Tan... es increíble, gracias.

Parecía a punto de llorar. La emoción me estaba embargando a mi también *no sé porque he tardado tanto en hablar a solas con él. En realidad ha sido tan fácil... Me siento bien conmigo misma*

- Tu pareces conocerme muy bien. Y no sólo a mi, también ellas.- señaló con un gesto a los dos bultos dormidos de Xena y Gabrielle.

- Creo que tengo un don.-contesté con toda la seguridad que fui capaz de reunir.- Conozco muy bien a las personas.- Le sonreí.- Creo que también se algo respecto a tus sentimientos por Gabrielle.

- Lo que... un momento ¡debes ser una bruja!

- Pero si se nota desde lejos que bebes los vientos por ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Que estás enamorado.

- Pues todo el mundo parece darse cuenta menos ella. Aunque creo que es mejor así, porque no creo que ella sienta lo mismo. O al menos, todavía no me ve de esa forma...

- No te apures. Un día te armarás de valor y le dirás lo que sientes. Tranquilo, ese día llegará.- *aunque podrías elegir un mejor momento porque menuda declaración, en medio de la batalla, con Xena descolocada y deprisa y corriendo*

- Gracias, Selene. ¡Haces que todo parezca tan fácil! Sabes mucho.

*Vuestras vidas enteras, amiguitos*

- Por cierto, perdóname que haya tardado tanto tiempo en dedicarte una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me preste menos atención que a Xena o Gabby. Todas las personas que conocemos quieren saber cosas de ellas, intentan conocerlas, pocos hacen el esfuerzo de conocerme a mí. Al fin y al cabo parece que yo soy menos interesante...

- No, si no es por eso. Es que... con ellas me resultaba más fácil, porque tu... bueno es que yo te admiro mucho. Tanto que la timidez me impedía hablarte. Tenía miedo de parecer estúpida. Lo siento.

- ¿Que me admiras? Eres la primera persona a la que le he oído decir eso... podrías ocuparte de mi club de fans...

Ambos rompimos en carcajadas. Seguimos riendo durante un rato más, hasta que empezamos a caer rendidos por el sueño, finalmente hicimos levantar a Gabby para que nos relevara. Me recosté sobre mi manta y cerré los ojos suavemente. Tuve un último pensamiento antes de dormirme ¡En aquel justo momento me sentía tan feliz de estar aquí!

A la mañana siguiente, en Eosia nos recibió todo el pueblo, con el sacerdote y el magistrado a la cabeza y se celebró una gran fiesta. La Diosa volvía a tener su joya y el lucero del alba volvería a brillar y ser guía de los viajeros perdidos. Todo había tenido un final feliz... o casi, porque aunque estaba viviendo una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, empezaba a echar de menos mi casa, a mi familia y a mis amigos.

- Al final, el robo del Zafiro de Eos se ha solucionado felizmente, pero parece que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Todavía sigo atrapada aquí.-expresé con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- No te preocupes, Selene. De camino a Tarsítalus, hay un templo que espero quieras visitar. Puede que el oráculo de Eos nos dé alguna solución a tu problema. Sobretodo después de haber prestado tan buen servicio a la Diosa.-expresó Xena alegremente.


	4. Capítulo 3: El Oráculo

**º CAPÍTULO 3 - EL ORÁCULO º**

A primera vista y desde la altura a la que nos encontrábamos, la aldea era como cualquier otra. No se diferenciaba en nada de las que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver en la serie, pero nada más cruzar el pórtico que daba acceso a ella, tuve una extraña sensación, como si algo ligado a mi destino estuviese a punto de encontrarme. Casi a las afueras, el pequeño templo azul al que me encaminé en absoluta soledad, no me llamó demasiado la atención. Pero una vez hube cruzado el umbral, sentí que aquel lugar era como revivir un sueño, puedo afirmar que jamás me había encontrado en un lugar como aquel, pero la hechura, los adornos y la estructura del edificio me resultaban vagamente familiares. La estancia permanecía en penumbra. Tan sólo al final de la habitación se vislumbraba una leve claridad. Del halo iluminado surgió una figura vestida de blanco. Llevaba una túnica y un velo sobre la cabeza, parecía una mujer. Tenía pinta de sacerdotisa y parecía dirigirse hacia mí. Con una extraña voz profunda, exclamó:

- ¡Selene! Los astros te han traído hasta aquí. A este tiempo y a este lugar. Todo es obra del destino. No temas, no voy a hacerte daño. Es más, creo tener la respuesta al enigma que con tanto esfuerzo has estado intentando descifrar.

- El enigma... entonces, ¿sabes cómo puedo volver a mi casa?

- La respuesta que buscas es sumamente fácil. A veces, si se desea algo con todo el corazón, podemos lograr que suceda de verdad. Si quieres regresar a casa, basta con que lo desees. Cuando tu corazón se haya saciado del deseo que desequilibraba tu alma y estés preparada, volverás.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ni de responder y tampoco podría haber pedido nada más, pues todavía en zozobra, observé muda y atónita, como la figura de mujer desaparecía en la nada. Acababa de presenciar la revelación de un oráculo griego, ¡que además se refería enteramente a mí! Casi no podía creerlo...

Me encaminé a la puerta del templo y el sol de la mañana me hizo daño en los ojos, obligándome a cerrarlos, cuando por fin me sentí capaz de volver a abrirlos, tres caras ansiosas me observaban. Xena fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ha sido... ha sido ¡alucinante!

- ¿Alucinante?

- Quiero decir que ha sido interesante y muy ilustrativo, pero poco práctico.

La guerrera sonrió.

- Los oráculos nunca son demasiado claros, pero ten presente lo que te haya dicho, será de utilidad.

Habíamos caminado durante todo el día hacia Tarsítalus, seguramente llegaríamos mañana, pero ahora la tarde había caído y oscurecía rápidamente. Yo no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de oráculo en ningún momento del día. Ni siquiera cuando nos cruzamos con aquel mercader y el extraño comportamiento de Joxer desde que había estado negociando con él. Seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, cuando las palabras de Xena me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

- Me temo que debemos acampara aquí, el día de hoy ha sido difícil para todos, sobretodo para ti, Selene.

- Sí, nos vendrá bien un descanso.

Pasados unos minutos, me hallaba sentada sobre una roca, al lado de un árbol frondoso. Estaba absorta en la redacción de las andanzas vividas durante el día, dotando de vida literaria el pergamino que Gabrielle me había regalado. En ese momento, sentí que alguien me cogía por el hombro. Me volví ligeramente asustada.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú, Joxer. ¡Que susto me has dado!

- Lo siento Sele, no pretendía asustarte. Lo que quería... era darte algo, para que cuando vuelvas a tu tierra te acuerdes de nosotros. Las chicas me ayudaron a escogerlo esta mañana.

- ¡Así que eso es lo que tramabas con el mercader!- exclamé mientras tendía la mano hacia el objeto que el chico me ofrecía.

Joxer asintió. El objeto que dejó caer sobre mi mano me sorprendió gratamente. Era una piedra tallada en forma circular con preciosas incrustaciones de cuarzo transparente. Jamás había visto nada así.

- Es un colgante precioso. Muchísimas gracias. Es todo un detalle, pero no me hace falta para recordaros, yo jamás podré olvidaros. Tengo que darles las gracias a las chicas.

- Me alegro de que te guste. Gabby tenía la impresión de que era tu estilo. Casi siempre suele tener razón. Es muy lista, de hecho, os parecéis un poco.

- Eso que has dicho es todo un halago. No sabes lo que significa para mí.

Ambos sonreímos.

Acomodada sobre la manta, junto a mis amigos dormidos y admirando el impresionante espectáculo de la bóveda celeste sobre mi cabeza, sentí en mi interior como si estas fuesen a ser mis últimas horas en el xenaverso. Contemplé en mis pensamientos, las caras sonrientes de Xena, Gabrielle y Joxer. Me habían aceptado como una más, y yo había acabado por acostumbrarme a la vida en los caminos, pero este no era mi tiempo ni mi lugar y yo lo sabía muy bien. Estaba preparada para volver. Los tres dormían a escasos metros de mí sin saber cuál sería su próxima aventura, yo sí que sabía de muchas que todavía les quedaban por llevar a cabo. Incluida la dolorosa experiencia de su propia muerte. Al menos conocía lo que les sucedía a dos de ellos y sentía una enorme impotencia por no poder evitarlo. Poco a poco me fui dejando envolver por la oscuridad que me rodeaba, y el calor de la mullida manta me envolvió en un profundo sueño.


	5. Epílogo: De Vuelta En Casa

**º EPÍLOGO - DE VUELTA EN CASA º**

Me desperté sobresaltada, me había despertado un sonido que me resultaba muy familiar, era una especie de música. Medio atontada todavía, por el profundo sueño en que había caído, miré alrededor. Estaba en el comedor de mi casa, acostada en el sofá y enfrente tenía el televisor. Miré hacia la pantalla en plena confusión.

Ésta se había oscurecido y en ella aparecían las primeras letras blancas de los créditos finales de uno de los episodios de mi serie favorita. ¡Estaba de vuelta! En mi casa, en pleno siglo XXI... y acababa de darme cuenta con insufrible pesar que todo había sido un sueño. *¡Un momento! pero... ¡si parecía real!* Nunca me había sentido tan decepcionada de soñar en cinemascope y en color. Como buena cinéfila, siempre me he caracterizado por tener sueños muy peliculeros (tanto buenos como pesadillas) pero era la primera vez que tenía un sueño del que me hubiese gustado no despertar. O al menos, no todavía. *Quizás vuelva a soñar algo parecido otro día* Intenté consolarme. Dirigí una mirada de impaciencia hacia lo que llevaba puesto, buscando alguna indicación de que el sueño hubiese ocurrido realmente, pero allí estaban mis zapatillas de andar por casa y mi pijama de vacas bailarinas. El precioso atuendo que me compré en Alinesia había desaparecido por completo.

Paré el reproductor y extraje la cinta. Apagué el televisor y caminé hacia mi habitación. Con sumo cuidado, la guardé en su lugar. Fui a abrir las sábanas para meterme en la cama, cuando un objeto cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Soñolienta como estaba miré hacia el suelo y allí vi mi pergamino de anotaciones, con mi letra y todo lo que había anotado durante mi extraño viaje. En ese momento, sentí un extraño peso pendiendo de mi cuello *no puede ser* El precioso colgante que Joxer me había regalado en nombre de los tres estaba ahí, con su forma redondeada y sus incrustaciones de cuarzo. Intenté dormir pero la emoción no me dejó, en cuanto amaneció me fui directa a mi ordenador y empecé a transcribir las anotaciones de mi pergamino. Se lo debía a Gabrielle.

Un pacto es un pacto. ^_^

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_"Antes tenía sueños muy reales. De ahí sacaba mis mejores historias._

_Aunque no he vuelto a soñar desde que murió Pérdicas._

_Las historias ya no aparecen"_

_GABRIELLE Íntima Desconocida_

* * *

**A Gabrielle de Potedaia, por ser mi inspiración una vez más. No dejéis nunca de soñar.**

**Espero haberos hecho reír y que os haya gustado la historia. Si quereis comentar algo, adelante. ^_^**


End file.
